bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rukiakuchikibleachgal
Hi,Rukiakuchikibleachgal here! This is my talk page! Feel free to leave me a message! I will get back to you as soon as I am able! --Rukiakuchikibleachgal (talk) 22:59, April 12, 2013 (UTC) (UTC) Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orihime Inoue page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 02:07, June 2, 2012 Edits Orihime has never been said to look like Rangiku, stop adding it to her page.-- :Once again, please stop -- you've had your edits removed multiple times. -'Minish Link' 14:26, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi, I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach Wiki. Please cease your edits to the Orihime Inoue page as was requested above. If there is no source in the story or character books stating that she looks like Matsumoto then it is not to be added to the article as it is subjective, ie your opinion not fact. Opinions are not allowed in articles. I have to ask that you leave the page as it is or risk having your account blocked from editing on this wiki. Please look over Bleach Wiki:Policy before making any more edits. Thank you. 14:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi there, I'm SunXia!! i just want to explain to you that he subject of resemblances and people looking like one another is subjective, ie - based on one's opinion!! The only time resemblances are put into our factually-based articles is when Kubo, the creator of Bleach, explicitly states that there is meant to be a resemblance as characters in Animes can all look very similar!! Hope this helps!! :::Where one person sees a resemblance, a lot of others do not. I myself see no resemblance in those two pictures beyond that they are both female and have long colourful hair. As was said above, without a source that you can cite, it cannot go into the article. Those are the wiki's rules. Otherwise it is just adding personal opinion into the pages and the people who edit here have worked long and hard to clean the articles up to their current (and opinion free) standard. If you find a chapter and page number where it is said in the story, then by all means it can go in, but without that source, then sorry, it cannot. Also, just a quick tip, you can sign your name by typing four tildes ( ~~~~ ) at the end of your post so that it is clearer who is posting. 15:23, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Question Kubo confirmed in his Character book that her name is spelled Suì-Fēng and not what fans translated it as, Soifon, which is the incorrect spelling!! :If you are interested in Grammar edits, I suggest you try the Grammar Corner where there are a list of articles that needs the most immediate attention!! The leader of the this is Godisme so he is the best to check with if you are unsure about Grammar and he has the ultimate say on what Grammar stays!! Good luck!! Hi there! If you have went on the the Bleach Wiki: Grammar Corner, then you should probably know what to do. Character profiles and other content pages are in in-universe. Also, you can re-read our: Bleach Wiki:Policy.--Blossom Tree (talk) 22:52, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Questions Anyone is free to join the grammar corner, instructions are on the page. Anyone is free to do what they want on the wiki provided it is constructive. The grammar corner is just the area where we list articles in need of the most work. Other groups can be found at Bleach Wiki:Associate Groups-- Excessive User Page Edits